Felicidad momentanea
by Yiemvi Shiraiwa
Summary: "He tenido que soportar tanto para nada. Creí que finalmente seria feliz pero creo que me equivoque". En la vida siempre tendremos altibajos, pero puede llegar el momento en que podemos perderlo todo.


**Felicidad momentánea**

**Capítulo 1 ¿Final feliz?**

-No, no puede ser cierto-un susurro apenas audible.

-Lo lamento mucho señora -el doctor salió de mi habitación.

Otra vez volvía a pasar. De nuevo mi mundo comenzaba a derrumbarse.

"Si, vamos mamá, papá hoy es mi presentación. No quiero llegar tarde. Estoy tan emocionada."

"No lo harás pequeña. Vas a ver que estarás estupenda"

Habían pasado días desde que sentí ese mal presentimiento. Sabía que algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo no estaba bien. Hacía años que no me ocurría nada malo y eso me preocupaba. Ignore todas esas señales que venían a mi cabeza, tiempo después me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Observaba a mi pequeña jugando en el jardín. Me sorprendía lo rápido que podía adaptarse a los constantes cambios que había en su vida. Hace muy poco tiempo que acabábamos de mudarnos a Tokio y ya se había acostumbrado. Yo a su edad solía ser muy insegura y tímida. Nunca tuve una infancia feliz como podría decírsele. A veces le tenía celos, ella logro tener lo que yo nunca tuve, logro ser lo que yo jamás logre. Una familia, un hogar mi memoria no tiene recuerdos de esas palabras. Aquella niña había alegrado mi existencia, logro sacarme de aquel infierno que llaman vida. Ver su dulce sonrisa cada mañana me animaba a continuar. Me motivaba a seguir adelante a pesar de las dificultades.

-¿mami?- un susurro me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿mami, puedo pasar?-ahí estaba ella tras la puerta media abierta. Solo dejaba ver sus dos largas coletas negra verdosas y unos hermosos ojos rubí.

-claro, pasa querida ¿dime que ocurre?

-mm bueno, parece que te has olvidado que ocurre hoy

¿Hoy? Yo que recuerde no pasaba nada. Su cumpleaños y había pasado el de su padre igual. Así ¿a qué se refería? Antes que puedo decir algo al respecto ella se me adelanto.

-que hoy es el teatro

Esas palabras me dejaron de piedra. ¿Cómo rayos podía haberme olvidado algo tan importante? Mi hija acababa de cumplir seis años y este sería el primer teatro en el cual ella sería la protagonista. Odiaba mi frágil memoria, siempre solía olvidar algo importante. Si mal no recordaba su teatro seria a las cinco de la tarde y ahora son las ¡¿tres y media?! Si no me apuraba le arruinaría todo el esfuerzo de mi pequeña. Más bien hoy era mi día libre, así que no tenía que preocuparme por el trabajo.

Rápidamente salimos de la habitación. Afortunadamente su padre ya tenía todo preparado, su vestuario, lo que utilizaría. Siento una vibración en mi bolsillo, de donde saco mi celular. Ryoma me acababa de mandar un mensaje.

"Saku ya he preparado todo para Sakura, tras que salga del trabajo las voy a llevar a la escuela. Espérenme listas. "

Si, muy oportuno Ryoma a la hora que se te ocurre hacerme acuerdo. Bueno tengo exactamente media hora para hacer que mi hija se vea esplendida. Así que a trabajar.

Exactamente media hora después estábamos las dos afuera de la casa. Ryoma se estaba tardando. Quizás sea que al ser sábado le haya costado convencer a su jefe de salir un poco antes.

Mire a mi hija tenía un hermoso vestido escarlata a juego con sus ojos rubi. Lo que me encantaba era su cabello, negro con reflejos verdosos al igual que su padre. Era tan suave que me encantaba cepillarlo a cada momento. Pero había tenido que hacerle un moño que solo dejaban escapar algunos mechones a los costados.

-ma, papi se está tardando mucho-

-tranquila no tardará en llegar-

Tras que dije eso vi el auto negro que teníamos. Paro justo delante de nosotras. Ryoma bajo todo agitado del auto. Ya sabía la reprimenda que le daría por tardarse tanto, teníamos media hora para atravesar casi todo Tokio y llegar al colegio de Sakura.

-vamos mamá, papá hoy es mi presentación. No quiero llegar tarde.- apenas escuche lo que dijo Sakura entes de subir al auto.

-lo lamento señoritas-dijo a modo de burla. Él más que nadie sabía que yo ya no era una "señorita" y eso gracias a él.

Estaba seriamente enfadada por lo que me hizo esta misma mañana. Supongo que aún se creería un niño para hacer esas travesuras.

-¿sigues sin perdonarme?-me dijo muy cerca del oído. Si creía que esta vez caería ante él, estaba muy equivocado. Sin previo aviso me agarro fuertemente de la cintura y me atrajo hacia el de forma que nuestros rostros se separaban con pocos centímetros. Le doy una hermosa sonrisa una de esas que sé que le encantan y vuelco mi rostro hacia un lado. Esta vez tendría que esforzarse un poco más.

-así que te haces la difícil he, bueno- suspira profundamente y afloja su agarre. No puedo creerlo a cedido esta vez, vaya sí que Ryoma ha cambiado un poco.

Retiro lo dicho eso solo fue una trampa. En realidad no ha cambiado nada.

-te recuerdo Saku que yo no cedo fácilmente-tras que dijo eso volvió a sujetarme de la cintura pero ahora con ambos brazos. No podía liberarme de él. No le di importancia aquella broma que me hizo no me gusto para nada. Cambio la posición de sus manos con una me sostenía fuertemente y con la otra agarro mi barbilla.

-ya te he dicho que lo siento que más quieres-

-lo lamento señor Echizen pero sus encantos no me harán ceder- le mire desafiante.

-o ya veo, así que mis encantos me has dado una buena idea-ese tono de voz no me agrado.

Algo está planeando y yo lo des. Rápidamente el paso de agarrarme mi barbilla a sostenerme la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Con su mano en mi nuca atrajo mi cara bruscamente contra su rostro. Y entonces se inclinó y me besó, fue un beso suave, casi como un roce. Yo le respondí tímidamente. Cualquier ira o enfado que hubiera tenido, se esfumo en ese instante. A pesar de llevar años juntos sus besos seguían teniendo el mismo efecto en mí. Entonces me abrió levemente el labio inferior con el pulgar y volvió a besarme, esta vez con más pasión, mientras seguía agarrándome de la cintura. Noté como su lengua entraba en mi boca y me abandoné por completo, si oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

Recordé el lugar en el que estábamos y sobre todo quien pudiera estar viendo toda esa escena. Saque voluntad de alguna parte para empujarlo de mí. Si Sakura habia visto todo eso me moriría de vergüenza.

-¿pero qué pasa?-Ryoma estaba extrañado por mi reacción.

-idiota, tenemos que llevar a Sakura a su colegio- vi como agrando los ojos de sorpresa supongo que él también había olvidado lo que teníamos que hacer.

La busque con la mirada. Estaba dentro del auto, en la parte trasera dibujando algo que no alcance a ver. Agradecía enormemente que no nos hubiera visto. Subimos al auto. Yo me senté junto a ella.

-¿Qué estas dibujando?- le pregunte. Me mostro su dibujo. Ahí estábamos los tres, para tener seis años era muy buena dibujante. En lo que parecía un campo estábamos Ryoma y yo. En medio de nosotros estaba Sakura. Ella había rodeado a los tres con un corazón.

-somos nosotros, vi que estabas enojada con papá. Así que dibuje esto para que se abuenen, pero creo que no hizo falta.-

-no, tranquila. Ya hicimos las paces- le di un fuerte abrazo. Definitivamente esa niña y Ryoma fueron lo mejor que me pudo ocurrir en esta vida.

-pero créeme que no me fue fácil hacer que me perdone- escuche que Ryoma lo dijo en tono de burla. Si llegábamos tarde sería su culpa.

-si, que buena idea fue que la beses con eso siempre se abuena-

Si era cierto. Un momento, si dice eso ¿significa que ella vio todo lo que paso? Me sonrojo a más no poder. Mi hija ha visto lo que estábamos haciendo. Eso me avergonzaba en sobre manera.

-mami ¿estás bien?-pone una de sus manos en mi frente-parece que estas con fiebre

-si, cariño cuando regresemos tomare alguna pastilla. Que te parece si mejor me dices tu parte del guion y le dices a tu padre que deje de espiar por el espejo-

Ryoma había estado disfrutando de mi reacción. Definitivamente no iba a cambiar

-Si,. Estoy tan emocionada y nerviosa espero que no equivocarme en nada-

-No lo harás pequeña. Vas a ver que estarás estupenda-

Concordaba con Ryoma esta noche estaría maravillosa. Además mi pequeña no sabía que un día como hoy hace exactamente hace diez años Ryoma y yo fuimos uno.

**¿Rewies?**


End file.
